


Draft Two

by WhywouldIneedaname



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhywouldIneedaname/pseuds/WhywouldIneedaname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ori loses his book, he starts to think that the descriptions of his brothers could really do with the (enforced) second draft.<br/>Just a quick Brothers Ri drabble, unbetaed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draft Two

It had certainly been interesting so far, Ori mused. And while he was reluctant to leave gaps in his account, he had felt totally unable to write about the subject nearest to his heart. He hadn't lied, exactly, but when he vaguely sketched out what everyone in the company was like, well, no-one could blame him if his family's descriptions were just a little vaguer than everyone else's. He'd certainly heard enough about Gloin's charming family to provide a 12-volume history of Gimli's childhood. The stories they all told had really been useful in getting the measure of everyone. Or so he had thought. He'd even started to think up in preparation some really nice phrasing for Dwalin, Fili and Kili jumping to defend their king. He hadn't ever thought to start any description of the burglar that could be used if he was the one doing the saving. But even the hobbit's character was more fleshed out (although to be honest, he supposed he might have to take out a lot of the finer detail - someone who'd personally saved the King from being beheaded might not appreciate a permanent record of his quite frankly endless contemplation of the lack of suitable... anything) than that of those closest to his heart. 

Across the fire, Dori sat brewing the herbs they'd managed to keep on them. Next to him sat Nori. Ori wasn't certain - he was nearly weeping from exhaustion at that point - but he's pretty sure he saw them draw each other into a hug on top of the Carrock. He hadn't wanted to talk much about them in the records - Nori's background was hardly typical of the great epics, and Dori's fussing didn't seem very heroic either. He'd only really made notes so far, but the tale at the end needed proper characters and histories, and his brothers didn't really seem to fit. Even those without any status seemed a proper adventuring type - Bofur's optimism and tales seemed straight out of some of his favourite stories, and Bifur, well, Ori could write chapters. But a thief, a mother hen and a scribe armed with a slingshot?

A great hand fell on his shoulder, jolting him out of his weary staring.  
"You did good today." Dwalin muttered. Usually, Ori would be ecstatic with the praise, but he was surprised anyone had had the energy to even light the fire, let alone do any talking. He nodded in thanks, and hoped Dwalin would understand.  
"Your brothers sure ain't bad either."  
It was the first time in ... oh, a very very long time anyone had mentioned both of his brothers in one sentence, and even longer since such praise had been lavished upon them. He gave Dwalin a smile, and watched him wander back to where Thorin was laying, and sit next to Balin, greeting each other with a clasp of the shoulders. He turned back to face his brothers, and saw Dori smile at Nori before beckoning him over. 

He scrambled off the patch of ground he'd been on, and was pulled down by Nori in a tight hug as soon as he got over to him. He heard a deep chuckle from Dori next to them, and when he eventually drew back from the hug found a warm mug of tea pressed into his hands. Too tired to speak, he sat there quite contentedly between his two elder brothers. None of them wanted to say the relief they felt, and so they each sat there appreciating the continued existence of the other two.  
He felt Nori's arm sneak round his shoulders.  
"And we'll get you a replacement book as soon as we reach the next town."  
Ori was hit by the sudden realization of his precious book - lost on a cliff top, or being read by Goblins, or burnt with the Wargs, or fallen down miles into the forest and something must have shown on his face, as Dori's arm joined the other round his back.  
"I'm sure you can remember it well enough, and write it out again".

He thought, as he drifted off to sleep between the two people who'd always been there for him, that the section involving them really deserved another draft.


End file.
